User blog:FubbleTubbleMcGubble/Meep-Moop Wiki sim (markov chains)
Some Boring Stuff Hi. So, this is "Meep-Moop Wiki Simulator." I used a process called "Markov Chains" (look it up) to make this. Note: "+ +" means it's a "new page." The actual fun part r November 2016. *RedYoshiNation, Oliver|enemies = Germanium, Ivan (possibly), Vancie'' Vancie is Legoadam324's dog. Appearance Vancie is a small black dog (a morkie to be exact.) Personality Vancie is very friendly, and loves to play. She doesn’t usually hate anyone, she just gets scared of them. Coverage Trivia *He has a wikia account. **He also has User:RedYoshiNation’s pet turtle. Trivia *LegoAdam324}} The Insanity Games Welcome to the LegoAdam324 wiki! This is a wiki about LegoAdam324 LegoAdam324|first_appearance = Youtube channel *He has a dog named Vancie. *He does not like the movie Frozen. *He was born in January 2014. It is unknown what day she was born, but she was definitely born on a Wednesday. *She was born in January 2014. It is unknown what they are. *She meows a lot when happy. Gallery Vancie.png vancie head.png Vancie Head TRIGGERED.png|TRIGGERED Side woody head.png TRIGGERED.png|TRIGGERED Side woody head.png + + Oliver is RedYoshiNation. Gallery Ice-cil.png|TIG Icecil.png|Debut |row1 = Female|color = Grey|date_of_death = December 2nd, 2016|enemies = Germanium, Ivan (possibly), Vancie|loves = To annoy people|first_appearance = The TIG intro.svg|RYN in the (old) [[The Insanity Games was a show that [[LegoAdam324]'s OCs. + + GamingWombat is a user on Scratch. legoadamWUT.svg|WUT legoadam324 (5).svg Legoadam324 (4).png|row1 = Male|friends = RedYoshiNation used to use him in his projects. Trivia *RedYoshiNation, Oliver, Garfielf, RedYoshiNation|loves = Everyone but not enemies RedYoshiNation. Coverage Trivia *He sometimes uses Woody Head and Patch. + + The LegoAdam324|he]] first joined to sometime in October or November 2016. *RedYoshiNation sometimes calls him "Stev." Gallery Vancie.png vancie head.png Vancie Head TRIGGERED.png + + Chloe is one of LegoAdam324, WONDEES, RedYoshiNation, he is heavy. *He does not like to be held. Gallery gold piggie new.svg gold piggie activated.svg|ACTIVATED!!! Gold piggie.svg normal.svg Thing of stuff.gif + + RedYoshiNation]] ( before he stopped doing remix chains), WONDEES, Firey, and Braden Woodall have to get Vancie back. While looking for her, they discover that Vancie was captured by Minions. Millenials Vancie is the main characters *Script-writer (debuted in episode 7 part 2) Minor characters Main characters *Script-writer (debuted in episode 7 part 2) Minor characters *Woody *Kermit *Cinder 1 *Cinder 1 *Cinder 2 *Darla *Derp Dog *Lamby (starting in episode 6) *Batman (episode 8) Trivia * RedYoshiNation *Robbie Rotten *Sir Tricerotips *Smiley Face *Squidward *Stephanie *Steve *Nickeljorn *Steve *Garfielf *Dora *Bootleg Firey Added by LOGOSROCKS. They were recommended to be in Jungalian Battle, but did not make it in. cat. *According to RedYoshiNation. Coverage Trivia *He appeared in LegoAdam324 (intro)|animated_by = WONDEES, RedYoshiNation calls him "Garf." *His owner is Jon. Gallery Sitting.png Precious.png Happy.png|happy Better WONDEES.png Better WONDEES.svg WONDEES side.svg WONDEES.svg|his old look WONDEESTIG.svg|WONDEES in the TIG and former host of TSB Gallery Garfielf.png 42838-0.png 42838-3.png|Vanished! + + Bob used to be WONDEES’ main OC. He is a simple stick figure. + + The LegoAdam324]] made episodes 1-3. WONDEES made the rest of the show. There would have been a reboot of the series, but it was Contestants (in order of ranking) *Woody Head *WoopDooCrafter *Yaripon *Breadbug *Yaripon *Frisk *Dorito *Nickeljorn *Nightmare Hal|loves = Lava, Fire, Explosions, RedYoshiNation|voiced_by = Belle|loves = Annoying Vancie, snuggling with LegoAdam324, Vancie|first_appearance = Episode 7 Part 2 * It has its own wiki, which can be found here. + + Nickeljorn would have been a contestants that have a chance to join. The most voted ones will be in the game. Added by GamingWombat *Evolution Ball *robort Added by LegoAdam324, meowing, eating, drinking out of the toilet.|voiced_by = Michael Huang (BFDI), LegoAdam324 wiki! This is a wiki about LegoAdam324, his OCs, and his friends. Latest activity + + Breadbug’s team was a team in TSB. Members *Breadbug *Frisk *Buttface *Canada *Santiago *Windows Yoshi *WONDEES *Weegee *Sackboy *Jon *Bad Piggie *Bananaphone *Blockbuster *Bob *Breadbug *Bubble *Buttface *Firey Added by Luis Barretto. RedYoshiNation has said that he likes it. Characters Main characters *Woody *Kermit *Cinder 1 *Cinder 2 *Darla|first_appearance = Youtube channel *He has a dog named Vancie. *He does not like to be held. Gallery Elsauce.png|row2 = Human|row1 = male|color = orange and gold|friends = RedYoshiNation used to use him in his projects. *He uses him (Tennis Ball from BFDI appears while that is happening.) They both vanish suddenly. Firey then proceeds to touch him, which triggers Woody Head in his projects. *He uses Garfielf. *He has a wikia account. *He has shown to dislike being called "redguy." Gallery Chloehead.png chloehead2.png + + Vancie head looks identical to Vancie, but acts like Woody Head. She was originally created by LegoAdam324|eye_color = Black}}Yaripon was a contestant in TIG. Personality Vancie is very friendly, and loves to play. She doesn't have a lot of friends due to her shyness. Trivia *She is fused with Ice Cube and Pencil from BFDI. + + Not to be confused with Patch Head, Chloe, Patch, Oreo, Belle, Bailey.|enemies = LegoAdam324 made from November 2016-March 2017. WONDEES|written_by = WONDEES|written_by = WONDEES (episode 8) Trivia * RedYoshiNation, he is heavy. *He does not like the movie Frozen. *He was born in a litter of 5. *Her full name is Venzenza. *She likes eating sweet things. *She may be allergic to cats. Nicknames Adam, Firey, Woody Head gets banned from racing, and Nickeljorn comes back. Dorito then goes into the race as well. Shortly after, however, she is speaking, Joey appears. Then, Steve comes out and says if anyone triggers him, he will be a contestant on Battle for Dream Island appears. Next, [[Gauntlet Inspired This is a list of races TLA324R inspired *The Cataclysmic Race + + Luis Barretto]], and more. Plot The race starts off with Firey, Nickeljorn *Firey *Frisk *Dorito *Nickeljorn *Steve *Gauntlet Inspired This is a list of races TLA324R inspired *The Catastrophic Race + + Bailey was a dog that LegoAdam324 made in February 2018. It was mainly made because He didn't have the software he needed to make TIG, which was ultimately canceled. The show only lasted two episodes. The intro can be seen Episode 1: And so it begins *Episode 1: And so it begins *add yourself running from a bad pic of woody's head|eye_color = brown}}Woody Head has a mental disorder in which he gets “triggered” a lot. Other people use him in their scratch projects, like WONDEES and RedYoshiNation’s pet turtle. Trivia *He has two cats named cats thinking that Vancie is mean to them. *He is making (and is almost completely black. *She was born in January 2014. It is unknown what they are. *She meows a lot when happy. Gallery Kapp n.png betterkappn.png kappn.png Kapp'n.svg Kapp'n teeth.svg Kapp'n open.svg + + Jungalian Battle will be a show created by WONDEES. It is unlikely that it will ever be made. It was probably replaced by Jungalian Battle, but did not make it in.ery first pet, even before Oliver. *She was RedYoshiNation's favorite episode is Life With Three Dragons was a show that [[LegoAdam324]|voice_acting_by = Red Yoshi Nation|animated_by = WONDEES (episodes 3-6)}}The Scratch Battle|TSB]] Gallery Kapp n.png betterkappn.png kappn.png Kapp'n.svg Kapp'n teeth.svg Kapp'n open.svg + + Kapp'n is the host of The Insanity Games, coming 2018|link=The Insanity Games|TIG]] intro 9.svg|10 out of 10! Costume1.svg|a redraw made by LegoAdam324 (episodes 1-3) WONDEES (episodes 3-6)}}The Scratch Battle|TSB]] Gallery Ice-cil.png|TIG Icecil.png|Debut |row1 = Female|color = black|friends = WONDEES, RedYoshiNation *Robbie Rotten *Sir Tricerotips *Smiley Face *Squidward *Stephanie *Steve *Stoopheny *Teto *Windows Vista Added by LegoAdam324. LegoAdam324's first OCs. Trivia *She is the cat in LegoAdam324's first OCs. Trivia *Woody Head *Paper Mario *Elsauce *Evil Bubble *Exploding House, Woody Head. She was originally created by RedYoshiNation has said that he likes it. Characters Main characters *Woody *Kermit *Cinder 1 *Cinder 2 *Darla *Derp Dog *Lamby (starting in episode 11) (debuted in episode 7 part 2) Minor characters Main character]] *zafzaf *Joseph Programmer + + Kapp'n is the host of The Insanity Games, coming 2018|link=The Insanity Games + + Jungalian Battle will be a show created by WONDEES. It is unlikely that it will ever be made. It was probably replaced by Jungalian Battle. The host probably would have been a reboot of the series, but it was Contestants (in order of ranking) *Woody Head *Jill Doll *Chloe *Nickeljorn comes back. Dorito then goes into the race as well. Shortly after, however, Nickeljorn. While that happens, Match from Battle for Dream Island|BFDI]] and Millenials|place = 1st (BFDI), 1st (TSB)|team = The Squishy Cherries, The Squashy Grapes, Another Name (BFDI), Steve's team (TSB), What (Millenials)|first_appearance = The Chase for Vancie (7)|voiced_by = Vancie|relatives = Patch (sister)}}Oreo was one of LegoAdam324 + + GamingWombat is a user on Scratch. legoadamWUT.svg|WUT legoadam324.svg|Learn more about LegoAdam324 here.|link=LegoAdam324 Logo white.png|Get ready for TIG intro 9.svg|10 out of 10! Costume1.svg|a redraw made by LegoAdam324 cotume1.svg costume.png|A bitmap redraw by MustacheGlaceon22 RYN front side.svg RYN back side.svg + + ''Not to be confused with Vancie Vancie head.png vancie3.png cool sunglasses.png|with sunglasses Sleeping vancie.png|sleeping Vancie eating Ice cream.png|Eating ice cream. + + Nickeljorn would have been a reboot of the series, but it was Contestants (in order of ranking) *Woody Head *Jill Doll *Chloe *Nickeljorn, and Garfielf announces that Steve will be going into orbit, and that he is a mutt. So Garfielf sends Steve into orbit. Jon (Garfielf's owner) calls Garfielf fat (the Roblox death sound effect plays after Jon says the word fat), and says he will put Garfielf to sleep while he has him (Tennis Ball from BFDI appears while that is happening.) They both vanish suddenly. Firey then proceeds to touch him, which triggers him. Woody Head, Vancie|first_appearance = who said we were done! remix remix|latest_appearence = who said we were done! remix remix|latest_appearence = Vancie simulator deluxe|latest_appearence = hates = Getting triggered|first_appearance = [https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/193078789/ Vancie simulator deluxe|latest_appearence = durr|latest_appearence = first project Gallery Woody Head.png|New Woody Head Woody head.png TRIGGERED.png|TRIGGERED Side woody head.png + =+ Life with Three Dragons: Episode 1: How It All Began]|last_appearance = Episode 1.5: VOTE *Vancie simulator deluxe|latest_appearence = Episode 1.75 VOTE NOW OR ELSE!!!!! Trivia *She is the cat in LegoAdam324, meowing, eating, drinking out of the toilet.|voiced_by = RedYoshiNation's favorite episode is Episode 7 Part 2 * It has its own wikia account]]. **He also has a Life With Three Dragons was a show that [[LegoAdam324] is worked on from December 2017 - May 2018. It wll be replaced by Fubbletown Apartments. It would have had 64 contestants. Kapp'n would have been Captain Float. Contestants Confirmed *Woody *Steve *Gauntlet Inspired This is a list of races TLA324R inspired *The Catastrophic Race *The Cataclysmic Race + + Not to be confused with Vancie since she is afraid of his Precious and Oliver. *He has his own race. *He is a big fan of the band Queen and Ed Sheeran *Elsauce *Yaripon *Breadbug *Frisk *Dorito + + The LegoAdam324]]|eye_color = hazel (old OC) human (OC and real life)}}Legoadam324 is the creator of this wikia. Trivia *It has its here. + + Mugman is eligible to compete in Jungalian Battle. The host probably would have been Captain Float (possibly)|created_by = WONDEES}} Jungalian Battle will be a show created by LegoAdam324 + + Breadbug’s team was a team in TSB. Members *Firey *Nickeljorn *Firey *Frisk *Garfielf *Dora *Bootleg Firey Episodes (W.I.P) *Vancie simulator 2.0|voiced_by = Michael Huang (BFDI), LegoAdam324 (episodes 3-6)}}The Scratch Battle|TSB]]. + + Dorito is one of RedYoshiNation, Luis Barretto * Windows XP * Shareena * Somebody Toucha My Spaguet * Tide Pod * Mugman * X Added by -nama- * Ice Cream Voting The list of votes can be seen Did someone say Hog Rider?|voiced_by = RedYoshiNation has said that he likes it. Characters Main characters Main characters *Script-writer) (debuted in episode 5) *[[Zippy (new script-writer) (debuted in episode 5) *Zippy (new script-writer) (debuted in episode 5) *Zippy (new script-writer) (debuted in episode 6) *Batman (episode 8) Trivia * TIG had its own wiki but it somehow got deleted. + =+ {{Character|friends = Lava Hound, Nightmare Hal|loves = Lava, Fire, Explosions, his creator.|voiced_by = Red Yoshi Nation|music_by = Kevin Macleod, Michael Huang.|voice_acting_by = LegoAdam324, Exploding House, Nightmare Hal|loves = Everyone but not enemies RYN's first cat. *He is making (and is almost finished with) a game called Entity Raiders. *RedYoshiNation, Vancie Head, Patch Head Vancie is a small black dog (a morkie to be exact.) Personality Vancie is a small black dog (a morkie to be exact.) Personality Ice-ci Category:Blog posts